There have been a number of examples of springs, foams, trusses, cords, shock absorbers, suspensions, and other means for supporting a person or other objects. These have been used in a wide variety of applications, including without limitation, furniture, vehicles, stands, and conveyors. These prior art methods and systems often lack versatility, flexibility, adjustability, adaptability, modularity, and other desirable features. The present invention overcomes those and other drawbacks of the prior art.